


Toutes ces choses qu’on ne pensait pas attendre

by SarahEtCeteraa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahEtCeteraa/pseuds/SarahEtCeteraa
Summary: Plutôt que s’exprimer dans la passion, les larmes et les cris, certains sentiments préfèrent se frayer insidieusement un chemin dans notre esprit sans même que l’on s’en rende compte. Une étincelle dans le regard, un support inattendu au moment où l’on a le plus besoin, un bonjour murmuré avec douceur à l’oreille… Toutes ces choses qu’on ne pensait pas attendre, et pourtant.Réécriture partielle à partir du quatrième tome pour laisser un peu de place à une relation naissante entre Fred et Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley





	Toutes ces choses qu’on ne pensait pas attendre

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est la contraction d’une histoire que je publie petit à petit sur Wattpad. Si vous avez le courage de lire quatre fois plus de mots, [rendez-vous ici](https://www.wattpad.com/story/249087458-toutes-ces-choses-qu%27on-ne-pensait-pas-attendre)
> 
> L’univers, les personnages et une partie de l’histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ce matin-là, Hermione s’était réveillée aux aurores pour vérifier une énième fois qu’elle n’avait rien oublié. Son excitation était palpable et même si ses parents n’avaient pas été faciles à convaincre, cela les conforta dans leur choix. A dix heures précises, la sonnerie de la porte d’entrée retentit, ce qui fit sursauter la petite famille réunie dans le salon. Mr et Mrs Granger, un brin nerveux, accueillirent alors avec un sourire chaleureux un Arthur Weasley enchanté d’être invité à entrer dans une véritable maison moldue.

Après une dernière embrassade, Hermione posa sa main sur le bras que lui tendait Mr Weasley. Elle regarda une dernière fois les yeux baignés de larmes de sa mère avant de se sentir aspirée dans un tourbillon de formes et de couleurs qu'elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer les unes des autres. Elle se sentit ainsi tourbillonner dans les airs, jusqu’à ce que ses pieds touchent brutalement le sol. La surprise de l’atterrissage l’avait légèrement fait chanceler, mais Mr Weasley s’assura qu’elle était bien restée debout sur ses deux jambes avant de s’écarter. Après en avoir entendu parler à maintes reprises, Hermione se trouvait enfin face au Terrier, et cela l’emplit d’une joie sincère.

* * *

Ces vacances d’été avaient un goût doux-amer dans la bouche des jumeaux Weasley. Ils n’en avaient évidemment fait part à personne, mais à plusieurs reprises, ils s’étaient surpris à regretter de ne pas être à Poudlard. Les raisons de cet infime regret étaient pourtant dignes de la réputation des deux rouquins : il était bien plus difficile de continuer à avancer sur les expérimentations sans pouvoir utiliser pleinement la magie. En effet, la pratique de la magie étant formellement interdite pour tout élève mineur en dehors de Poudlard, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d’utiliser leurs baguettes à tort et à travers. Ce n’était toutefois pas ce léger contretemps qui allait les empêcher de développer leur projet. Pour leur plus grand bonheur, leur père était parfois tête en l’air et il lui arrivait de laisser trainer sa baguette dans la maison. Cela leur laissait à chaque fois quelques minutes qu’ils mettaient au plus vite à profit. Ils pouvaient alors réaliser les quelques ajustements qu'ils avaient en tête, jusqu’à ce que ses recherches le rapprochent dangereusement de leur chambre.

Heureusement, l’année passée à Poudlard avait été prolifique : dans leur dortoir, la Salle Commune de Gryffondor ou des salles de classe vides, ils avaient pu mettre au point assez d’inventions pour distribuer les premiers bons de commande au nom de « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux » - un nom dont ils étaient tous les deux assez fiers. Une pile de ces bons de commande se trouvait d’ailleurs actuellement sur leur bureau où s’entassaient parchemins griffonnés et prototypes plus ou moins fonctionnels. Fred était présentement en train de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de faire entrer leur précieuse marchandise dans l’enceinte de l’école sans qu’elle ne soit confisquée par Rusard, le concierge, quand son attention fut attirée par un bruit inhabituel dans la cour du Terrier. Après un bref regard à travers la fenêtre de la chambre qu’il partageait avec son jumeau, un léger sourire éclaira son visage. Au-dehors, Hermione Granger chancelait, encore plus échevelée que d’ordinaire, après un atterrissage mouvementé aux côtés de leur père.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred et George avaient eu beau tenter de soudoyer Hermione par tous les moyens pour qu’elle devienne la sixième joueuse de leurs parties de Quidditch, elle était restée inflexible : il n’était pas question qu’elle monte sur un balai.

Non, Hermione préférait nettement garder les pieds sur la terre ferme, surtout si cela lui permettait de profiter de quelques minutes de calme pour lire un livre, à l'ombre de l'un des nombreux arbres que comptait le terrain des Weasley.

Ce soir-là pourtant, elle sentit que sa détermination allait être mise à rude épreuve lorsqu’elle repéra du coin de l’œil Fred, ou peut-être George, elle ne parvenait pas à bien les identifier à cette distance, murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son jumeau. Les sourires en coin qui se dessinèrent ensuite sur leur visage ne lui dirent rien qui vaille, alors elle ne les quitta pas du regard pendant qu'ils amorçaient leur descente et qu'elle-même se relevait. Ils ne descendirent pas tout de suite de leurs balais, mais s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur.

— Dis donc Granger…  
— On nous a fait croire que tu étais excellente dans n’importe quelle matière…  
— Mais il nous semble bien avoir trouvé un point faible non négligeable.

Leur manie de terminer constamment les phrases de l'autre l'amusait autant qu'elle l'agaçait. Et pour toute réponse, Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules et de faire mine de leur tourner le dos pour regagner la maison. C'était sans compter l'obstination des deux rouquins, évidemment.

— Comme on ne voudrait pas que ça te porte préjudice…  
— On te propose un deal.  
— Tu acceptes de monter sur l'un de nos balais…  
— Et on ne te parle plus jamais de cette lacune hautement préjudiciable dans ton parcours presque sans faute.

Hermione se planta face à eux, les mains sur les hanches, le regard franc.

— Je ne crois pas que vous soyez des modèles en termes de parcours sans faute, je me trompe ?  
— Certes, mais personne ne pourra nous reprocher de ne pas essayer !  
— Ce qui est digne de vrais Gryffondors…  
— Alors que te défiler comme tu es en train de le faire…  
— Ça ressemble plus à un comportement de Serpentard, n'est-ce pas George ?  
— Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, Fred !

Quelle indécence d'oser sous-entendre qu'elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'une vraie Gryffondor ! Elle avait pourtant prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était tout à fait digne de porter les couleurs rouge et or de sa maison.

— Très bien, vous avez gagné.

On devinait à son air pincé que prononcer ces quelques mots lui coutait. Mais la jeune fille était bien décidée à leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas seulement l'élève studieuse que tout le monde s'imaginait.

— Un tour de jardin et après on rentre manger avec que votre mère nous arrache tous la tête.

Tout en tentant de faire abstraction de l'air satisfait qui illuminait désormais le visage des deux frères, Hermione s'approcha de celui qui était le plus proche d'elle – Fred, il lui semblait. Bien décidée à ne pas les laisser deviner le stress qui nouait déjà son estomac, elle enjamba le balai et entoura la taille de son copilote de ses bras.

— Prête, marmonna-t-elle alors.

Fred ne se fit pas prier et donna un vif coup de pied sur le soleil avant de s'élever dans les airs. La Gryffondor n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : dès qu'elle avait senti ses pieds quitter le sol, elle avait fermé les yeux et raffermi sa prise. Elle crut entendre un rire s'échapper des lèvres du Weasley, alors qu'elle osait entrouvrir un œil. Et ce qu'elle vit à cet instant lui fit comprendre que les jumeaux avaient peut-être eu raison d'insister, finalement.

Le soleil avait entamé sa descente vers l'horizon, et maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient au-dessus de la haie qui longeait le terrain des Weasley, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le ciel crépusculaire. Hermione ne put retenir une expression de surprise qui ravit Fred, bien qu'il ne le releva pas, n'ayant aucune envie de briser cette atmosphère si particulière. Après quelques minutes d'une balade à petite vitesse, le jeune homme décida d'amorcer une descente en douceur, histoire de ne pas traumatiser davantage la meilleure amie de son frère.

— Alors tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible, murmura Fred à son oreille d'un air malicieux, une fois qu'ils eurent posé le pied à terre.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione prononça un bougonnement à peine audible. Elle ne pouvait dissimuler, pourtant, les étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux noisettes, et le sourire qui illuminait encore son visage.

— On remet ça quand tu veux, poursuivit Fred en lui adressant un de ses habituels clins d'œil.

Il passa ensuite un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraina vers la maison, où tout le monde les attendait pour manger.

* * *

Le lendemain à l’aube, Hermione s’extirpa avec difficulté de ses couvertures lorsque Mrs Weasley vint les réveiller, elle et Ginny. Le grand jour était arrivé : ils allaient assister à la finale de la cent vingt-deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

Après un trajet de plusieurs heures, ils arrivèrent finalement dans un pré qui regorgeait de tentes de toutes tailles. Si certaines ressemblaient à s’y méprendre à des équipements moldus – quoi que certains détails, comme des cheminées ou des girouettes, ne trompaient personne – d’autres sorciers n’avaient apparemment fait aucun effort pour se fondre dans le paysage : tentes à étages, bassin alimenté par une fontaine ou animaux exotiques attachés à l’entrée, tout semblait bon pour impressionner son voisin.

La journée se déroula dans une excitation grandissante, à mesure que les minutes s’écoulaient. Plus l’heure fatidique approchait, moins les représentants du ministère parvenaient à réprimer les signes évidents de magie qui se manifestaient un peu partout. Au milieu de cette ambiance bouillonnante, Harry, Ron et Hermione tâchaient de ne rien manquer du spectacle qui se déroulait déjà devant leurs yeux, avant même que le match ne commence. Déambulant dans les allées du camping, les trois amis observaient les milliers de sorciers et sorcières qui les entouraient. Bien que peu intéressée par le Quidditch en lui-même, Hermione ne regrettait nullement d’avoir insisté pour que ses parents l’autorisent à prendre part à cet événement planétaire. Elle avait pleinement conscience que c’était le genre d’expérience qu’on ne pouvait pas vivre à travers les livres, et elle était heureuse d’en être le témoin privilégié.

Lorsqu’un sorcier-vendeur transplana juste à côté d’eux, le chariot rempli de petites jumelles de cuivre qui s’avérèrent être des Multiplettes, Harry insista pour en acheter trois paires et les offrir à ses deux meilleurs amis. Pour le remercier, Hermione déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s’éloigna ensuite pour acheter des programmes.

Quand les trois amis regagnèrent la tente, la jeune fille surprit le regard envieux de Fred sur ses Multiplettes. Ayant investi tout leur argent dans des paris sportifs, lui et George n’avaient rien pu s’acheter. Hermione aurait simplement pu se détourner de lui, voire lui faire la morale sur la manière dont il dépensait ses gallions, mais elle préféra s’approcher tout en lui glissant discrètement la paire de jumelles dans sa main. Devant son air étonné, elle ne put retenir un léger rire, avant de se justifier :

— Tu en feras un bien meilleur usage que moi, je ne comprends toujours rien aux règles du Quidditch.  
— Alors je m’engage à ce que ça change ce soir ! lui répondit le rouquin sur un ton déterminé.

Hermione haussa les épaules en souriant, peu confiante dans sa capacité à y comprendre un jour quelque chose, avant de rejoindre Harry et Ron. Ce fut la voix impatiente de Mr Weasley qui attira finalement leur attention.

— C’est l’heure ! Allons-y.

Il leur fallut monter jusqu’au sommet de l’escalier pour gagner leurs places, mais le résultat valait bien tous leurs efforts : devant leurs yeux s’étendait l’entièreté du stade, où cent milles sorcières et sorciers prenaient place. Alors qu’elle allait s’assoir aux côtés de Ron, lui-même installé à la gauche de Harry, une tornade rousse s’interposa entre eux. La Gryffondor jeta un regard interrogateur à George, ou plutôt Fred, qui s’installait confortablement à sa droite. Sentant ses yeux fixés sur lui, il tourna son visage rieur vers elle.

— Bah quoi ? C’est plus pratique pour t’expliquer les règles, lui expliqua-t-il comme si cela allait de soi.

Hermione haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur le programme qu’elle tenait entre ses mains. Par conséquent, elle ne remarqua pas Malefoy qui la fixait d’un air mauvais, à quelques mètres d’eux.

— Les sortilèges Repousse-Moldus ne sont pas si efficaces que ça, apparemment, certains sont passés entre les mailles, lança-t-il de sa voix trainante, reconnaissable entre mille.

Hermione sentit ses amis se tendre, pas seulement Ron et Harry, mais également Fred dont les jointures de ses poings serrés contre ses cuisses blanchissaient à vue d’œil. Avant que l’un d’eux n’ait une idée stupide qui pourrait leur coûter la soirée, la Gryffondor se redressa pour adresser un regard noir à Malefoy.

— Dommage qu’ils n’y aient pas ajouté des sortilège Repousse-Crétins, ça nous aurait fait des vacances.

Sa répartie eut l’effet escompté, puisqu’alors que le rouge montait aux joues du blond, elle entendit distinctement Harry, Ron, Fred et George s’esclaffer à ses côtés. Malefoy n’ajouta rien et s’empressa de rejoindre son père dans la loge du Ministre de la Magie.

— Eh bien, Her-mignonne, tu m’impressionnes de jour en jour, lui glissa Fred à l’oreille. Ça compense la frustration de ne pas t’avoir vue lui mettre ton poing sur le nez.

La Gryffondor rougit immédiatement à la mention de cet épisode qui s’était déroulé l’année précédente. Episode dont seuls Ron et Harry avaient été témoins, mais qui avait fini par s’ébruiter dans toute l’école, à son grand dam. Remarquant sa gêne, Fred poursuivit, railleur.

— Tu penses bien que Ron n’a pas s’en empêcher d’en parler tout l’été, à notre plus grand bonheur.  
— Pas croyable, murmura-t-elle entre ses lèvres pincées.

* * *

Jusqu’ici, tout avait été parfait, mais il avait fallu que de foutus Mangemorts s’en mêlent. Dans la cohue, Hermione avait été séparée de Ron et Harry et elle cherchait maintenant à repérer un visage familier dans la foule de sorciers paniqués qui se pressaient à l’orée du bois.

— Tiens tiens. Tu as raison de te cacher, Granger.

Le dégoût qui perça dans la voix qui s'éleva derrière elle au moment où il prononça son nom ne laissa aucun doute quant à l'identité de son auteur. Hermione se retourna vivement pour lui faire face, lui jetant un regard noir par la même occasion.

— Ils ne mettront pas une seconde avant de repérer une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi, et je suis sûr qu'ils prendront un malin plaisir à te balader dans les airs, toi aussi.

Depuis le temps qu'elle croisait fréquemment Malefoy dans les couloirs de l'école, la brune s'était habituée aux insultes et aux menaces à peine voilées qu'il lui adressait presque quotidiennement. Elle y répondait rarement, consciente qu'il n'en valait absolument pas la peine. Seulement la menace n'avait jamais été aussi réelle que ce soir, et elle sentit son estomac se tordre en s'imaginant être ballottée dans les airs comme l'avaient été les quatre personnes qu'elle avait aperçues tout à l'heure. Toutefois, Hermione était résolue à ne pas montrer son angoisse à l'arrogant Serpentard qui n'attendait que ça, alors elle se redressa et lui répondit d'une voix glaciale.

— Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Malefoy. Ni de ces tordus parmi lesquels se cache surement ton père.

Un éclair de rage traversa les iris métalliques du garçon qui lui faisait face lorsqu'elle mentionna son père. Il commença alors à marcher droit vers elle, tout en esquissant un geste qui laissait entendre qu'il cherchait sa baguette. La Gryffondor s'était tenue prête et pointa immédiatement la sienne en direction du visage de Drago.

— Tu vas le regretter, sale...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase puisque deux silhouettes rousses qui le dépassaient d'au moins une tête apparurent soudain et se placèrent entre lui et Hermione, baguettes levées.

— Répète un peu ça, Malefoy.

Malgré la peur qui nouait ses entrailles et faisait bourdonner ses oreilles, la jeune fille crut reconnaitre la voix de Fred. Le temps sembla se suspendre dans un lourd silence, jusqu'à ce que Drago n'abaisse sa baguette et fasse un pas de recul. Les jumeaux Weasley attrapèrent alors Hermione par le bras et suivirent leur sœur cadette qui ouvrait la marche.

— Ça va ? souffla Fred à son oreille alors qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés du blond.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard inquiet. Elle resta silencieuse, craignant de ne pas pouvoir retenir sa nausée si elle ouvrait la bouche, mais lui adressa un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant.

* * *

Malgré leurs visages fatigués, Mr Weasley décréta qu'il ne servait à rien de se coucher, et qu'ils allaient tenter d'attraper un Portoloin au plus vite. Plus vite ils seraient rentrés sains et saufs au Terrier, moins Molly risquait de s'inquiéter. Chacun ramassa donc ses affaires en vitesse, et ils se rendirent en silence jusqu'à la zone réservée aux départs de Portoloin. Alors qu'ils patientaient serrés les uns contre les autres, grelottant de froid et de fatigue, Hermione se pencha vers les jumeaux.

— Au fait, merci, pour tout à l'heure, leur glissa-t-elle en souriant.  
— A ton service, Granger, lui répondit George tout en esquissant une sorte de salut militaire.  
— J'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule, vous savez.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et cette fois, ce fut Fred qui lui répondit, une lueur espiègle brillant dans son regard.

— Oh mais ça, ça ne fait aucun doute, Her-mignonne. Tu lui aurais même mis une sacrée raclée, j'en suis sûr. Mais on voulait faire vite, il fallait encore qu'on retrouve ces deux idiots qui eux, ne pouvaient pas s'en sortir sans toi, poursuivit-il en désignant Harry et Ron d'un mouvement du menton.

En entendant cela, Hermione laissa échapper un léger rire, le premier depuis leur réveil en catastrophe quelques heures auparavant.

* * *

La fin des vacances se déroula aussi normalement que possible. Aussi normalement que pouvaient se dérouler des vacances au Terrier, où une douzaine de sorciers et sorcières se croisaient quotidiennement au sein de pièces souvent trop petites pour accueillir tout ce monde.

Au grand désespoir de tous, sauf peut-être d'Hermione, le jour de leur rentrée finit par arriver. Après un départ tumultueux du Terrier – faire entrer toutes leurs valises dans les taxis moldus qui devaient les emmener à la gare s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu – et un voyage en train aussi paisible que possible lorsque l'on était ami avec le Survivant, les trois amis furent heureux de s'assoir à la table des Gryffondor, impatients de voir apparaitre les délicieux mets qu'ils allaient s'empresser de dévorer. Une pensée se forma alors dans l'esprit de la seule fille du trio, et elle ne put retenir un léger rire de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, ce qui interpella immédiatement ses deux meilleurs amis.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mione ?  
— Je me disais simplement que cette rentrée était bien trop calme pour être vraie.

L'air déconcerté des deux garçons lui fit comprendre qu'ils ne voyaient pas là où elle voulait en venir, et l'incita à poursuivre ses explications.

— Eh bien l'année dernière des Détraqueurs s'étaient invités dans le train, et... Enfin vous vous en souvenez je suppose.

Elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, craignant que cela mette Harry mal à l'aise, mais son meilleur ami la rassura d'un site de tête ; maintenant qu'il savait créer un Patronus corporel, et surtout qu'il avait compris pourquoi ces créatures l'affectaient autant, contrairement aux autres élèves de l'école, il se sentait moins vulnérable à l'évocation de ce mauvais souvenir.

— Et l'année précédente, dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez débarqué en voiture volante ?

Le ton de sa voix paraissait réprobateur, mais cela entrait en contradiction avec le rictus amusé qu'elle tentait de dissimuler.

— C'est vrai que tout est anormalement calme cette année ! Je me demande ce qu'il va nous arriver...

En prononçant ces mots, Harry n'avait pas encore conscience qu'une réponse allait bientôt lui être apportée…


End file.
